


Under the Stars

by RiversAndRoses



Series: Ninja Never Quit Zine pieces [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Dates, First Kiss, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Ninja Never Quit Zine, Ninjago 10th Anniversary, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses
Summary: WRITTEN FOR THE NINJA NEVER QUIT ZINEJay and Zane have their first date on the deck of the bounty after getting it back from Garmadon
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Ninja Never Quit Zine pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108073
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for the zine :D it was so fun
> 
> tumblr link: https://keplered.tumblr.com/post/640294976744456192/under-the-stars  
> link to the zine: https://ninjaneverquit-zine.tumblr.com/post/640261312611483648/after-roughly-a-year-in-production-featuring-a

Jay is happy that they finally got the bounty back from Garmadon and those snakes. Now they can properly start training Lloyd! Not in Dareths dojo, as... interesting as Dareth is. Or in that dingy old apartment, they were staying in for the time being.

Something he’s going to miss is sharing a bed with Zane, though. 

“We can still always share one,” he says with a shrug. Waiting for the milk to boil in the kettle so they can have hot chocolate.

“I know.” Jay leans against the counter, it’s their first official date, and they’re going to spend it under the stars in the sky on the deck of the bounty. “At least the beds will be more comfortable.”

Zane chuckles, “yes, they will be.” 

They spent a while cleaning it up and refurbishing it back to its former glory after Garmadon and the serpentine have been living in it for a while. The mess wasn’t too bad, but there still was some mess left behind from the snakes. 

Zane gets down a couple of mugs out of the cabinet for the two of them. “I don’t think I’ve ever had hot chocolate with milk before?”

Jay gasps, “a travesty. A crime.” 

“Oh no, I hope I can pay for my crimes.” 

“You will, one day.” 

“Gross! Stop flirting!” Lloyd whines at the kitchen door.

“Hey kiddo, what’s up? Need anything?” Jay asks.

“I was just coming to maybe get a snack, and you two are in here being  _ gross _ !” the young green ninja says with disgust in his voice.

“You can have some crackers. Don’t want you staying up too late,” Zane tells the young boy. 

This makes Lloyd whine again. “Fine.” he mumbles, watching as the white ninja gets down a bowl and the box of Tritz crackers, putting a few in the bowl and handing it to him, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now go bother Kai.”

Lloyd cackles, “if he complains about it, I’m going to tell him you sent me.” he says as he walks out the door. 

“That’s fine.”

“Gotta love the kid, even if he can be a little pain in the ass.” Jay grins and gets the hot chocolate packets out of the cabinet. 

“Thats true, It’s really hard not to love him now.” Zane smiles back and pulls Jay into a hug, who hums happily.

Wiggling out of Zane’s hold, Jay pours the hot chocolate mixture into the mugs, he grabs a couple of spoons. “Do we have whipped cream?” he asks Zane. 

“We should.” the nindroid says and looks into the fridge, “yes, we do.” he puts the whipped cream on the counter. “What else do you want on your hot chocolate?”

“Chocolate syrup? Sprinkles?” 

“Now this just sounds like ice cream.” Zane teases. “We have both.” 

“We don’t have to use sprinkles. But chocolate syrup is a must.” Jay says taking the chocolate syrup out of his boyfriend’s hands and puts it next to the whipped cream. 

“You’re the hot chocolate expert here, so I will follow your lead,” he says, taking the pot off the burner as steam starts to come out of it and pours the milk into the hot chocolate mixture. Jay takes his mug and mixes the hot chocolate and milk together.

Zane watches as Jay puts an ungodly amount of whipped cream on top of his hot chocolate with a raised eyebrow, “that’s a lot of whipped cream.” he says plainly.

Jay shrugs, and before Zane can react, he reaches up and sprays a small amount onto the nindroids nose and cackles. 

He blinks, “you’re funny.” he says and wipes it off of his nose with a smile.

Jay laughs again, “do you want some on yours?”

Zane hums, “sure, please don’t put as much whipped cream onto mine as you did to yours.” 

“I won’t!” he says and puts a reasonable amount onto Zanes before grabbing the chocolate sauce and putting some onto the whipped cream on both of theirs. “Okay, maybe I put a little too much whipped cream on mine.” he says with a nervous laugh as some whipped cream drips down the sides of his mug.

“I said it was a lot.” Zane says as Jay grumbles and licks some whipped cream off the top. “Would you like a paper towel?” he offers a sheet to his boyfriend, who takes it and wipes the dripping whipped cream off the mug.

“Anyway. Let’s go out onto the deck! I missed just looking up at the sky and seeing the stars! It’s not the same in the city.” 

“It isn’t. You can barely see them there.” 

“Yeah! And it sucks!” Jay takes his mug and takes a sip and smiles widely. 

“I’m assuming its good?” 

“Mhm!” 

“I am glad.” he takes a sip of his own. “I believe I prefer hot chocolate this way now.” he declares

Jay gives him a wide grin. “Let’s go!” he takes Zanes hand in his and leads him out to the deck of the bounty and sits in the middle of the deck.

“Would you like me to get some blankets and pillows?” Zane asks.

“Sure! It’s a little chilly.” 

Zane sets his mug on the ground next to Jay and heads below deck to grab what he needs. Grabbing a couple of pillows from the linen closet along with a couple of blankets. He turns and almost walks directly into Cole.

“Oh- I apologize.” 

“It’s cool, things are going well?”

Zane nods, a blush creeping up onto his face, and Cole laughs “I’m taking that as a yes.” 

“Y-yeah. I think I might love him. Like a lot.” 

“Are you going to tell him tonight? Isn’t it like your first official date or something?” 

“I was thinking about it. I don’t know if I should since we have not been dating for very long, and yes, it is our first.” he wants to bury his face into the pillows.

“I mean, I don’t know a lot about romance, it’s not really my strong point being ace, but you can take as long as you want to. I think he would feel the same if you said it.” cole says with a smile, clapping the nindroid on the shoulder.

“Thank you, cole. I must go now. He is waiting for me and my hot chocolate is getting cold.” 

He returns to find Jay sitting at the same spot he was before, and even though it’s dark, he can clearly see the look of wonder on his face as he stares up at the night sky. How it lights up when he sees him with pillows and blankets. How much he… loves the blue ninja. He loves him. He loves Jay. He loves Jay with all of his being, his core. 

“I was wondering when you were going to appear again,” he says, standing up and putting his hot chocolate on the ground, which he suspects is mostly gone now. “What took you so long?” he takes the pillows and puts them on the ground. 

“I got distracted in choosing which blankets would be the most optimal for tonight,” he says, half lying. 

Jay snorts, “hopefully your hot chocolate didn’t get too cold.”

“Yes. I hope it didn’t either,” he says a bit stiffly and nervously. He so desperately wants to tell Jay he loves him right this moment, but it doesn’t seem like it’s the right moment.

Jay gives him a worried look but shakes it off as soon as they both sit down with blankets wrapped around themselves. Comfortably protected against the wind and the cool air. 

“My parents would tell me about the stars a lot, we would look at constellations and they would tell me what they knew about them. It was really fun.” 

“I was not allowed to leave the tree at night. My father said it was too dangerous.” 

“Oh yeah, because of the Tree Horns?” 

“Correct.” he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. Still warm, but noticeably colder. “Did you know that the three stars at the top of the sky form a triangle?” he says, “it is called the summer triangle as it is most visible during the summer.” Zane points up to the sky, pointing out the shape and the stars.

“Woah.” jays eyes sparkle, much like the stars do, like lightning during a storm does. “I didn’t know that, that’s cool.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.” he smiles, his power source beats within him a bit faster. 

Jay shivers, wrapping the blanket tighter around him. The wind is picking up, making the already cool air turn chilly. Zane wraps an arm around Jay's shoulders, the blanket hanging over the blue ninja too.

“It’s really pretty, but man is it cold,” he says shivering again, but pressing up against Zane anyway, who probably doesn’t help because he is the ice ninja, and that he himself is also cold. Aside from the fact that he is a robot. But Jay doesn’t seem to mind.

“It… it truly is.”

“You okay?” Jay asks after a moment of silence between the two. “You’ve been acting a little funny since you got back with the blankets.”

“I am fine,” he says, looking away, a blush rising to his face. Is it time to say it?

“Seriously. Is something wrong? Are you not enjoying this? Do you have something wrong with your systems?” jay beings to ramble.

“No, no, no, none of that. I- I don’t know how to-” he pauses, looking back at jay with all the love he can muster, takes a deep breath he doesn’t really need, and ignoring the look of concern on his boyfriends face “I love you.” he says finally. 

“Oh- oh! I love you too! I-” he squeaks out in surprise. “Is that why you’ve been acting nervous?”

Zane nods, “I’ve been wanting to say it all day.” his smile returns, pulling jay in for an actual hug. 

“I’ve been wanting to do something too, actually. For a while now,” he says, facing Zane and sitting on his knees.

“What is it?”

“Um- close your eyes.” 

“Okay.” he closes his eyes.

Suddenly a pair of lips are on his, soft and warm, and a pair of hands cup his face. He opens his eyes just as jay releases him from the kiss. His eyes are wide. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that, too.” he laughs. 

Jay snorts and leans in for another one, an actual kiss this time.

He tastes like hot chocolate.

It’s nice.

He likes it.

Suddenly the two of them hear  somebody  _whoop_ behind them and somebody shushing. Turning around, Zane sees the rest of the team watching the two of them. Lloyd looks disgusted while Cole sheepishly gives them the thumbs up.

“Kai!” Nya scolds, “you interrupted them!”

“Gross!” Lloyd whines, “why did you drag me out here?” 

“Kai wanted to spy on the two lovebirds, that’s why.” Cole says, leading the kid back inside. “I didn’t tell him to do this, by the way!” the earth ninja says as he walks down the stairs. 

Zane feels like he should be mad, but he isn’t. He’s just happy that he’s finally told Jay he loves him. Along with the fact that they have had their first kiss. 

Though, Jay must’ve looked unhappy because Nya drags Kai below deck, saying that he should apologize later.

Turning his attention back to his boyfriend, he pulls him for a hug.

“Well, that was ruined.” Jay grumbles into Zane’s chest. Listening to the subtle beat of his power core.

“I am sure Nya will have some words with Kai.” Zane says, “and besides, we can always have more.” 

“More what?” 

He puts a hand under Jay's chin and gives him another kiss, “more of those.”

Jay laughs, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> MAN I CANT BELIEVVE THIS SHOW IS 10 YEARS OLD


End file.
